Lindsey
by diamondholder
Summary: when a mutant with powers similar to the scarlet witch appears Charles helps her manage her anger that had been caused by her father locking her in a mental hospital. there will be an relationship I just don't know who it will be with yet and as I said in the alien duelist I am putting it on HIATIUS because I have wanted to work on this story forever.
1. prolouge

(Small town in Kansas)

The middle of the night in the small town called mobo in the state of Kansas there is a small home where a family of five lives in peace until now. On this particular night in one of the bedrooms there is a 15 year old girl named Lindsey White tossing and turning in her sleep having a nightmare. In the dream world this girl is being chased by a 7 foot tall man-beast thing with dandelion yellow fur with sharp teeth and red eyes down the streets of mobo.

"Come back" the man-beast thing shouted at her but she just kept on running and eventually came to the house that she recognized as her own. As she got in the house she locked the door and ran to the opposite wall and just as she had gotten sat down in the corner the door burst open. As the beast was coming closer she kept saying "get away get away GET AWAY." She practically shouted the last part and a fire was surrounding the man-beast.

When she woke up she was in her bedroom but unlike when she went to bed the whole place was on fire. On instinct since there was still a clear path she jumped out of bed and ran to the door and managed to pry it open and made it to the ground floor. As she was running toward the front door she heard the smoke detectors going off and hoped that her family had made it out.

As she got outside the rest of her family were in a huddle like you would see a football team in before a big game. When they noticed that she had gotten out they had broken up the huddle having apparently decided on what they were talking about before she got out. Her father had suggested that they head to the park and sleep in the car for the rest of the spring night. Unbeknownst to Lindsey it would be the final night that she would spend with her family.

(The next day)

They had woke up in the car and headed back to the house to evaluate the damage and it was almost beyond repair. Steve white had been talking on the phone while the rest of the family had been evaluating that damage and when they were walking over he had finished what he was talking to the other person on the phone and ended the call.

He gave a look to Ashley his wife and she knew that it was time for their plan and they went to what Lindsey thought would be a sit-down restaurant for breakfast. After about a half hour of driving they finally reached their true destination the mental hospital. Curious Lindsey asked "why are we at the final stop mental hospital" and her father looked at her with a sad look in his eyes.

"Lindsey I shouldn't have kept this from you but for the past few months weird and random things have been happening around you. I and your mother feel that it would be good for you to spend a little bit of time here." The look on her face when he said that was a look that said that she felt as though he had just slapped her across the face.

Before she knew it he was getting out and was bringing her out of the car by the shoulders and guiding her toward the hospital where there were two people in uniforms from the hospital waiting for her. Before anyone knew what happened as though a powerful force hit him and her father went flying backward where he slammed into the side of the car hard.

That was when the two people that had been waiting came rushing down and started dragging her into the building. As the doors shut her father got up and slowly entered the car and the last sight they had was her fighting with people thought a second floor window. Unbeknownst to the now family of four her calls for her father were falling upon deft ears.

 **I know this is a short chapter but I just thought I should put some insight before the story actually started. Now for those of you that think I ripped this off of an actually episode I did use the part about the mental hospital but it was for completely different reasons. The reasons in that episode was because she couldn't control her anger but in this story it is depression turned toward anger at her parent for leaving her there when she had been calling out for them. I am planning on having the next chapter up in about a week. I am also putting the alien duelist on HIATIUS because I am wanting to really work on this story more than anyone can ever know.**


	2. Lindsey's new home

(Mental hospital)

It was a calm day as a middle aged man entered the final stop mental hospital with the intent to have a session with one of the patients who he had been having sessions with since he knew about her. This man was wearing a tan Jacket that came down to his wrists, black pants, and brown shoes. He also happened to be a mutant with the power of telepathy and was one of the most powerful telepaths.

He was wheeling along a corridor with a security officer to the room where the patient was kept when she wasn't being experimented on. As they arrived the officer said "are you sure that you don't want a guard" and he said "no I need to continue to show her that I trust her by going in alone. As he swiped his key card the officer said "just push the hidden button on the side of the door to talk over the intercom when you are ready to leave.

Professor Xavier nodded to him before the officer opened the door for him and he wheeled in. inside the room was a girl about 17 with her back turned toward the door staring at the opposite wall in a fashion that she wanted nothing to do with the people that worked there. She was wearing a straitjacket.

Her lower body was covered with blue jeans that were far too baggy on her and socks that she had to keep her feet warm. The professor said "hello Lindsey how are you today" and she turned around almost instantly recognizing the voice. She turned around and stood up which took some effort without her arms and said "well good under the circumstances we are meeting under.

He nodded knowing exactly what she was talking about and she sat down on the bed in the room that she called her home for the last two years. Now that her face was clearly seen her eyes had bags under them. Her hair was also in disarray from not being cut in two years and almost covered her face entirely with how long it was giving her the true look of being a mental person.

"So how are they treating you here" and she responded "Well it was fine at first but now it feels like they are using me as an experiment. I mean one minute they are wanting me in radiology and the next they are wanting me in physiology to talk to someone that isn't you who wants to keep me here indefinitely."

The professor said "Well I have talked to them and after these two years have finally managed to um persuade them to let me bring you to my school on an observation period. If you don't show any signs of a relapse during the observation period then you don't have to come back here at all." Lindsey said with an edge of excitement in her voice "are you serious" and Xavier nodded.

She said "if I could I would hug you right now" and he said "Well after I sign the papers then I can get you to the institute to teach you to not only keep control of your emotions but to help you control your powers." He then wheeled over to the door and said over the intercom that she knew was there "we're ready to leave."

As the officer opened the door Lindsey saw that there two orderlies outside the door and she asked "uh if I am getting released why are they here." Xavier said "the staff here says it is necessary protocol but we will be gone soon. "Feeling nervous Lindsey walked through the corridor with one orderly on either side of her trusting Xavier with every fiber of her being.

Xavier said "these gentleman will get you out of the jacket while I go sign the papers unless you would like me to stay." At the last words she nodded and he wheeled over into the corner of the room so she would feel safe. After the straitjacket was removed the orderlies grabbed her by her upper arms and carried her though the door to the desk where the professor was signing the papers.

(After leaving the hospital)

For the first few minutes the car was completely silent and Xavier said "have you had lunch yet" and she shook her head. He asked "where would you like to go" and she said "do they still have that family owned restaurant down town" to which he nodded. She said "if it's okay with you I wouldn't mind going there" and he said "no problem at all" and headed toward the restaurant.

(After lunch)

After a filling lunch the professor and Lindsey were on the road heading toward the Xavier institute and after about another 10 minutes they were going thought the gates. After parking the car in the garage the professor wheeled out and Lindsey stepped out her mouth agape. "Wow when you said that the institute was big I was just expecting a place about the size of a collage dorm not the size of a mansion."

He said "well are you ready to meet the rest of the team" and she hesitated for a moment before nodding shackingly. Noticing her shacking figure and after reading her mind he said "if you don't want to meet them just yet it is fine. Perhaps after you have gotten settled in then you can meet the rest of them."

She uttered a barely audible noise that Charles knew she meant to say a word of thanks to his understanding. As they walked in almost immediately the rest of the institute came to the front door to meet the new arrival that Xavier had been talking about bring to the school that day and he said a telepathic message to them "Meet in the library" and said so everyone could hear "Jean you would you mind showing Lindsey to her room."

A girl around Lindsey's age wearing a light purple shirt with tan pants and light brown shoes said "I'll show you to the room the professor has set up for you." Those words spoken to her by a total stranger triggered a painful memory for Lindsey. It had been just a few hours after she had been admitted to the mental hospital by her own family. The orderly on her left said "we will take you to the room that the professor has kindly set up for you."

After that flashback was over Lindsey started freaking out and started creating holes in the celling before the Xavier said mentally "Jean is just here to lead you to the room that you will be able to call your own while you're staying here." After a few moments Lindsey started calming down and fell to her knees and started sobbing into her hands because of the memory.

(After Lindsey is in her room fast asleep)

Jean had joined the others in the library and at the moment wolverine AKA Logan one of the teachers at the institute said "okay chuck what was up with the new girl." Charles said "well as you know I have been having sessions with her for the last two years at the mental hospital. The reason was she was there was because one night while having a nightmare she accidently used her powers to set her family's house on fire.

The next day because they thought she was mentally unstable committed her to the mental hospital where she had felt that she was nothing but a thing being experimented on. She saw her family leaving the hospital after she had been admitted and then fell into a state of depression which turned into anger at her family.

The sessions I have been having with her have been to help her control her anger and as to what happened right now. Something you must have said Jean had set off a bad memory for her which caused her to get angry and accidently use her powers." After hearing this Jean said "sorry I wasn't trying to…" the professor cut her off "it is not your fault Jean you didn't know as I was saying.

For the last two years the hospital staff has seen major improvements and allowed me to bring her here on an observatory period and if she stays calm here for the whole time then she will be allowed to stay." Logan said "and if she doesn't" and Xavier said "then most regrettably she will have to back to the hospital and my sessions with her will resume."

It was then that Logan said to himself "if she doesn't keep calm then we won't have a house to live at anymore.

 **I think this is a good place to leave off in the next chapter I will show how Lindsey will interact with the rest of the team. I will also be forming some good friendships between the rest of the team and Lindsey. I know I said that this chapter would be up sometime next week I just had a spark of inspiration and with me I just have to get it on paper before I forget what It was and I know I would have forgotten by the time I woke up tomorrow so yeah but the next chapter will be up probably tomorrow evening.**


	3. the new student

(The next morning)

As she woke up Lindsey was surprised that moving to the school ran by the professor was not a dream but after a while of laying in the soft bed decided that it was real. As she went out of the room she was walking aimlessly before the professor spoke telepathically in her mind. "Would you join us for breakfast I have some good news" and she said back telepathically "I don't know where the kitchen or rather dining hall is."

The professor "no matter I will have jean bring you down" and Lindsey just stood there for a moment and after a few minutes jean came down the stairs. As Jean was beside Lindsey she said "so did you sleep well" and Lindsey said "yeah the bed is so much more comfortable than the one at the room I was locked in day and night."

After a few minutes of ideal chit chat they arrived in the kitchen or dining room or whatever it was called there. Lindsey sat down at the table after grabbing a plate with a little of everything there and started eating. "This is really good professor" and he said "as much as I appreciate your enthusiasm it was not me that cooked this that would be Logan."

While they were eating breakfast Xavier said "now everyone we will have a new student arriving today in fact I am about to leave to go pick him up from the airport. I would like jean and Lindsey to come with me" and Lindsey almost immediately said "Sure." Jean was wondering about her sudden enthusiasm but put that thought in the back of her head as she responded "okay."

After they were getting in the van with jean in the front seat, the professor driving, and Lindsey in the back they headed off to the airport. On the ride there jean turned to look at Lindsey who was staring absentmindedly out the window and jean said "so where did you live before the whole incident." Lindsey said "mobo Kansas" and jean asked "what exactly are the powers that you know so far."

Lindsey said "create fire, create ice, move at super speed, and flight" and unbeknownst to Lindsey jean threw a curious look at the professor. Telepathically the professor said to jean "don't worry I will tell you and everyone the rest when we get back." After about 5 more minutes they reached the airport and got a parking spot near the front doors.

(Inside the airport)

They had been walking or in the professors case wheeling around the airport for about 5 minutes and Xavier said "ah I can see who we are here to pick up right ahead." Following the professor jean and Lindsey saw that the person they were after was wearing a trench coat that covered his whole body and a hat the covered his head.

In a strong German accent the person said "are you the professor" and Xavier said "yes and these two are just a few of my students. Lindsey white and jean grey" and the guy said "I'm Kurt Wagner" and jean said "so what would you power be" and he said "teleportation."

(In the car)

Kurt had gotten rid of the trench coat and hat to reveal that he had blue fur all over his body and was currently riding next to Lindsey. As they were riding along Kurt asked "so vhat can you do Lindsey" and she once again named off the list of all the weird stuff that had happened around her before being admitted to the mental hospital.

After a short while Kurt had noticed that Lindsey had taken something out of her pocket and was just staring at it and asked "So if you don't mind me asking vhat is it that you are holding." She said "just the last present that my parents had given me before they locked me in the mental hospital for what they thought would be the rest of my life."

After a few minutes silence jean had noticed that they had stopped outside the mall and was looking questioning at Xavier. To answer her question he said "okay Lindsey, Kurt since I know you both basically have the clothes on your backs I have brought you here to buy some clothes your style and jean will be coming in with you since there isn't a handicap ramp.

After they got out of the car Xavier had given jean a credit card and said "just use this to pay for their choices of clothes." Jean was walking thought the mall with them and walked over to store they had gone into and saw that Lindsey had already picked out an outfit. It was a lime green tank top black thigh shorts and white high heels.

Kurt had picked up a purple shirt, blue jeans, and yellow shoes with a design on them that she guessed had something to do with Germany. After paying for the purchases they walked back to the car and started heading back toward the institute. During the ride Jean was wondering if Lindsey could use any mutant ability that she encounters.

(At the institute)

The three walked in and Xavier and Kurt went toward the library while Lindsey went up to her room and started putting the clothes in the dresser in there. As she got done she decided to walk around the school for a while to get herself familiar with the grounds. After about 20 minutes of walking she found herself on a balcony overlooking the whole front of the school.

It was just at the point in the day where the sun was just barely peeking over the horizon as it was setting creating a scene worthy of a movie. After considering it for a moment Lindsey headed back to her room and pulled out the notepad that she had bought at the mall as well and started looking around for something to draw.

After finding a set of colored pencils in the recreation room she headed back up to the balcony which conveniently had a table and chair and she sat down and started drawing. After an hour she had completed her drawing and someone who had come in said "that's a really good picture." On complete instinct she wheeled around in a defensive stance and saw that it was an older women with grey hair that went down to the middle of her back wearing a white shirt and purple dress underneath that.

"Who are you" Lindsey asked thinking it was someone that was from the mental hospital that was going to take her back. The women said "no need to be alarmed I am an instructor here the name is Oruro" and Lindsey asked "So what is your power." Oruro said "controlling the weather which actually comes in handy when one likes gardening as much as I do."

Lindsey dropped the defensive stance and said "so did you mean that" and Oruro responded "yes that is one of the best I have seen where did you learned to draw so well." Lindsey said "well before my father put me in that mental hospital I had taken art classes and I have been dying to draw something for a while."

 **In the next chapter I will be having Lindsey attend her first day of school at Bayville high and I have a few ideas for this chapter but nothing is finalized yet. Sorry for the lateness of this chapter but when I told myself that I would get this chapter done my creative side said nope and started laughing. The next chapter will be the one from the show where toad infiltrates the institute.**


	4. strategy X

(At a high school football game)

It was the normal high school football game atmosphere there were cheerleaders and the home team were in the lead 42 to 17. They got another touchdown because of a member of the opposing team tacking the home team star player into the touchdown zone. Three people from the team saw one of the school rejects stealing people's wallets and pocking the cash.

They went up to their coach and asked "is it okay if we leave for a second" and the coach looked up at the score board and said "uh sure just hurry back." Up in the bleachers they two of the x-man were sitting beside each other and one was playing with a quarter. A few moments after he dropped the quarter under the bleachers and he said "man my cash" and then noticed that someone was snatching wallets.

He said to Lindsey "wait here for a sec" and walked down from the bleachers and under them to see who it was. Back with the football players they were already under the bleachers and they were currently holding up the reject known as Todd tolansky up by the collar. One of them pushed him up against a support of the bleacher and just a quickly threw him down.

As one was about to stomp on him the X-man that had gone down there said "why don't you back off of him." One of the players said "why do you care about him summers" and he said "I don't but I'm not crazy about 3 on 1 either." One of them ran up and punched him which gave the reject the chance to run or in his case hop away.

The rest of the players started ganging up against him and one of them shoved him into the support which caused his sunglasses to fall off. He accidently shot a beam from his eyes which hit a propane tank which caused a large explosion. Everyone was running away with the exception of Lindsey who went under the bleachers to see what had happened to have caused the explosion.

She saw his shades laying on the ground a few feet away from him and picked them up and walked over to him and placed the shades back on him. "So what exactly happened" and Scott responded "just the regular football jock thinking he could do anything he wanted." At the puzzled expression on her face he said "Oh right sorry forgot you never had to deal with jocks."

As he was about to walk away Todd came up to him and said "Hey thanks for that" and Scott said "yeah whatever" and walked away. He was looking at a fly that was buzzing around him to where it was just getting annoying so he just shot out his tongue and ate it. He then noticed Lindsey and said "hey beautiful" and in response just got a face full of mud before she walked off.

(The next Morning)

Lindsey woke up and took a quick shower and got dressed quickly and walked down to the kitchen to make something quick before heading to school for the first time. Sure in the mental hospital she had been somewhat educated but she was excited for her first real school experience. She was about to walk to the garage with Scott behind her when Charles rolled up to them stopping them for a moment.

"Well how did you like your first football game Lindsey" and she responded "it was great accept for the fact that some jocks were trying to kill someone who was stealing wallets." Xavier said "well that is good that you enjoyed yourself now Scott I know that you caused the explosion when your sunglasses fell off." Scott said "well what exactly do you want from me professor I'm packing a bazooka behind each eyeball."

Xavier said "what I want is control that is what you are here to learn along with everyone else" and Scott said "sure thing professor" and he and Lindsey walked to Scott's car. On the ride to the school Lindsey was looking out the window with a lost expression on her face. "What's up Lindsey" said Scott which snapped Lindsey out of her track of thought.

"It's just what if I make a fool of myself today" and Scott said "don't worry about it that's how most people feel but it almost never happens." It was then that they arrived at the school and Scott parked in parking lot meant for students which was conveniently on the east side of the school close as possible. As they walked into the school and Scott showed Lindsey to the main office where she would be given her schedule.

On the way to her first class someone bumped into Lindsey and they noticed that they had and turned around and said "sorry." Lindsey knowing that she didn't know where her next class was so she asked him and he pointed to a room off to the left and said "your first class is over there." "thanks" said Lindsey and he just smiled at her as she was walking toward her first class.

(Lunch)

Lindsey was walking toward her locket to put her bag back in her locker before heading toward the cafeteria. As she was walking there when the person that called her beautiful the night before came up to her and said yo how you doing" and she looked at him and noticed that he was already on top of the lockers.

She said "that was a good jump there" and he said "so you know we have something in common we aren't like other people I want to get to know you better you know maybe do lunch." She said not in your life toad" and he said "that's cool I got other stuff to do anyway" and he hopped off somewhere to do that other stuff."

(At night)

As the institute was just getting done with dinner a certain someone was hopping over the fence and into the forest surrounding it. It was then that he felt a shadow pass over him and a second later a lightning bolt stuck down right beside him which caused him to start hopping at full speed toward the school.

As he was just about to the school a gust of wind caught him and blew him through the door which caused it to burst open. He then blew right into the newest recruit nightcrawler and the rolled across the floor for a second until they were just circling around each other. Toad then said "what are you supposed to be some ratty plush toy."

Nightcrawler sniffed the air and said "the name is nightcrawler and at least I don't smell like rotten lederhosen." Not understanding what he said toad said "hey" and tried to pounce on him key word tried but nightcrawler had teleported away. Toad then heard from above him "as you say in America nenene."

Toad looked up to see him on a chandler and said "oh that won't help you boy" and jumped up to it but just as he was about to land nightcrawler jumped down and landed on a wall. He said "you're so slow you couldn't catch flies on the windshield. They were chasing around a narrow corridor breaking almost everything in the hallway.

Storm then came in and heard Xavier say "Yes toad is most definitely one of us" and storm said "sometimes I think your good heart blinds you even from the truth. Still chasing each other toad said "Come on you blue wookie oh don't make me come over there oh your starting to tick me off." He shot his tongue out which nightcrawler dodged and it hit the window instead breaking it and missed again breaking another one.

Xavier said "this test is over Todd tolansky has indeed been gifted with the x gene and is welcome to join us if he so desires." Toad then said "the only thing I desire is blue boy's fuzzy head" and pounced at him finally catching him which caused them both to fall which before they hit the floor nightcrawler teleported them to some metal room.

As they got up nightcrawler said "what up where are we" and toad said "why you asking me you teleported us here." Xavier then sent a telepathic message to Scott and Jean and said "nightcrawler and toad have teleported into the danger room." Scott said "man the danger room has automated defenses" and jean added on "it will attack them with everything it's got" and took off.

Scott was jumping up and down to get the last shoe on his foot before taking off at full speed along with jean. In danger room a ray gun was aiming at Kurt and toad and they just barely managed to get out of the way. Kurt said "that was close" before a claw and electricity cannon came up and started targeting him.

Toad was screaming like a little girl still dodging the cannons when Scott and jean came in and Scott said "I got the cannons you keep them clear of the tentacles." Jean responded with an affirmative "Got it" and started flying around and grabbed Kurt and he turned around and said "are you an angel" and she said "on occasion what about you are you a demon."

Toad was jumping around when a wall was moving out and he tried jumping away but another rose up and he hit it. He was being squashed in the middle before Scott blasted the one that had popped up and said "tolansky over here" and blasted another cannon." Xavier and storm came into the control room of the danger room which was right above it."

He said "Security override priority X voice print Charles Xavier" and the computer said "confirmed shut down in 5 seconds." Kurt said "I get it it's a training room watch" and teleported on top of a cannon "I just pull the plug and -"he stopped talking when the cannon started going wild but it was stopped when storm blasted it with electricity.

After the danger room powered down toad said "forget this man I'm out of here" and hopped out the door that Scott and jean had come in from. Scott said I'm sorry professor I couldn't stop him" and Xavier said "it is okay cyclops he wasn't ready to become one of us." On a monitor Kurt said to Xavier "I'm sorry too professor you've been wonderful but I just don't belong here" and teleported away.

Xavier said "nightcrawler wait" and Scott said "no sweat professor I'll take care of it" and it was about this time that toad was fleeing. He jumped out a window and smashed a table and landed right in front of Logan AKA wolverine. Toad looked like he was about to fight him before the metal claws came out of his hands.

Logan lifted his hat with a set a claws and said "going somewhere bub" and started smelling the air when Xavier said "no Logan let him go." To toad's surprise and relief Logan retracted the claws and stepped aside and let out a sigh as he left. As toad was hopping away Logan said "I came back because I smelt trouble was brewing" he sniffed again "but of course it could have just been stink boy there."

Xavier said "I wish it was welcome home old friend we missed you" and Logan just took his hat off. At this time nightcrawler was in the hanger with the blackbird. "Vas is vhat" and Scott came in and said "the sr-77 blackbird twice as fast as the sr-71 and three times the range and fire power." Kurt said "it is yours please tell me you get to fly it."

Scott said "it's ours and if you stick around long enough I'll teach you how to fly this baby so what do you say." Kurt said "I would but I almost got you killed a few minutes ago" and Scott said "yeah don't do that again but look we all mess up sometimes. I know I do that is why we're all here to not make mistakes like that and that's why we would like you to stay."

Kurt said "you mean you don't care how I look" and Scott responded "just don't hassle me about my shades and we'll call it even." Kurt then said "okay" Scott said "welcome to the team come on I'll show you where they hide the sodas

 **I am extremely pleased with this chapter the reason I didn't involve the meeting with mystique and toad was because I personally believe that part is boring. I am going to be gathering data for a while so I will not be updating until maybe sometime next week.**


End file.
